Socks for Christmas
by mystakenidentity
Summary: Of all the things Blaine friggin Anderson could buy his boyfriend for christmas... he buys socks...  Or so Kurt thinks...


Enjoy

Socks for Christmas

* * *

><p>"Please ...Blainey .. please"<p>

"Baby can't you wait."

"but... but Blainey I need this ... I need you to...

"Kurt, Baby ... I promise you think that now but trust me... it's worth the wait"

"BLAINEYY... please ... at lease let me touch it...please..."

" Kurt, honey , darling ... the love of my life" Blaine laughed "I'm not letting you feel up my... bags ...I love you but please stop trying..."

Kurt sighed loudly and then pouted " only because you called me the love of your life and because you're buying me coffee tomorrow after school"

"always" Blaine smiled wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist " now that I am done Christmas shopping ... I can hang out with you tomorrow afternoon"

" are you sure you don't want me to look at my gift ... you know to give you a second opinion and all" Kurt smiled innocently

"Kurt... do your homework while I go hide the gifts I bought ... are you staying for dinner?" Blaine asked smiling his Blaine smile " just a heads up though mum's out on business so it's just me and dad tonight, we're probably going to order pizza"

Kurt frowned " why don't either of you cook something healthy ... seriously what is with men today"

Blaine smiled "baby the last time I tried to cook two minute noodles I nearly ended up burning the house down, dad's no better so mum banned us from ever and I mean ever going near the kitchen again"

Kurt laughed " well as appealing as greasy pizza is on a Wednesday night, I think I'll have to pass...I should probably be getting home soon as well Carole has a late shift tonight and if dad and Finn are left alone who knows what kind of detrimental food they will buy, or Gaga forbid try to make "

"ok so I'll see you tomorrow then?" Blaine asked walking back in the room leaving his Christmas shopping at the door to give Kurt a kiss.

"Of course ... wanna pick me up so then I don't have to trust Finn with the safety of my baby?"

"Love to..."Blaine moved his face closer to Kurt's to give the taller boy another kiss.

"BLAINE...BLAINE...IS YOUR BOYFR...KU...YOUR FRIEND KURT STAYING FOR DINNER?"

Mr Anderson's voice rang out though the intercom

" I swear my dad doesn't understand that he doesn't need to yell through the intercom" Blaine sighed " I have to go downstairs and organise dinner, did you need any help packing up your stuff?"

" no, no I should be alright, you go ahead ... I'll let myself out and I'll see you tomorrow.."

" I love you Kurt"

"love you more Blainey, now go"

Blaine practically ran down the stairs leaving Kurt to shove his books into his designer bag getting up to leave Kurt spotted Christmas shopping bags at the door...

A little peek won't hurt... besides it Blaine's fault really he knew I would be curious and really who colour co-ordinates Christmas bags... now what colour was Kurt?... black...

No that was...

"extended family .. you know the ones that you don't really like but you feel obligated to buy them something anyway" Blaine's voice echoed in his head.

Ok so not black... Blue then...

"Family ... mum, dad, Chad...cause ... I'm not really sure why blue is their colour... I guess it's because that's the colour of our family room"

... as he was not family blue was out of the question because there was no way Blaine was thinking that far ahead no how about ... yellow then for how Blaine felt when he was around Kurt ... yes... no that didn't sound right...come on...something about an ugly sweater...

"Yellow ... is not a hideous colour Kurt ... trust me I think that you'd rock a yellow sweater... don't give me that look anyway .. yellow is for the guys at Dalton because it reminds me of my first solo which was in fact the song by cold play yellow" Kurt smiled his boyfriend was such a sap..

This was getting ridiculous ... oh... what about Pink... in tribute to all the pink songs Blaine had sung with him ( or around him)...yeah that must be it or even because Kurt looked Fabulous in Pink but then again Kurt looked hot in all colours except light lilac no one looked good in lilac...

"Pink ...is for Pink!... no seriously Kurt don't laugh we met through MySpace and we've been having an illicit affair behind your back ...why do you laugh at my infidelity Kurty... owww... that hurt...ok I'm sorry for calling your Kurty...no seriously pink is for my friends a Crawford country day because I bought pink sunglasses when I went out shopping with them once"

This was getting him nowhere ... Purple because of Kurt's new skinny jeans... no that didn't sound right...Green for Kurt's organic facial mask?... no ... maybe ..?

" Purple is for the new direction girls and Green is for the new direction guys ... because they are such vibrant colours" Blaine had smiled kissing Kurt on the cheek , to which Kurt had asked if his present was in there.

" of course not Kurty ... you have a colour of your own"

So ... if he wasn't Black, Blue ,Yellow, pink, purple or green which only left ..."

" Red. Because your my lover and red is the colour of my heart which is only beating for you" Kurt remembered the way Blaine blushed so violently as he said that and then mumbled on about being cheesy.

Kurt smiled looking around quickly to make sure Blaine wasn't going to catch him... he slowly picked up the red bag and opened it slowly...

Socks... a bundle of socks...Wow... a flood of disappointment ran through Kurt ... placing the bag down ...quickly as he made his way out of the house narrowly avoiding Blaine who was talking on the phone in the hall way.

Kurt got into his car and went home ...

* * *

><p>" I mean it Cedes... he bought me socks"<p>

"maybe they were designer... or he thought you .. I don't know need them..."

" no they were the cheap Wal-Mart kind...I mean really I thought he knew me better.."

"what do you want me to say white boy ... that you should dump him or something?"

" no of course not ... I mean I understand... look it's not that was expecting something expensive , even though Blaine is loaded ... it's just ... you didn't hear them in the locker room, when they were giving Finn advice. They agreed it's the present you give to someone when you don't know what to get them...I just thought...you know..."

"No white boy I don't know ... explain to me what is going though your mind right now"

"I just ... I thought he knew me enough to know what to buy me ... I mean come on he can do decent shopping for everyone else but when it comes to his own boyfriend he can't think of anything better than socks come on even a handmade gift is better than socks at least I'd know then that he cares enough to..."

"Who's not caring?" Blaine interrupted resting his arm lightly on Kurt's lower back for a moment before putting some space between them.

"FINN "Kurt blurted out surprised

Blaine laughed while Mercedes smiled amused.

" So Kurt I think you should tell Blainey boy what *Finn* has done this time" she smiled evilly as the three of them walked to glee

Kurt glared at her " I'm sure Blaine is not interested in any of that .. so why don't you tell us what's going on between you and Sam"

Mercedes spluttered blushing profoundly before smirking evilly and turning to Blaine " so Blainey boy, tell me what do you think about socks..."

"MERCEDES" Kurt yelled a bit too loudly

" umm ... is everything ok Kurt?" Blaine frowned

"yeah Cedes just stepped on my foot that's all" Kurt before he leaned down so that his mouth was right next to Mercedes ear and whispered " Truce ... no more questions about Sam and no more hinting to Blaine... deal"

She nodded smiling

"what are you two talking about?" Blaine asked smiling

" nothing Blainey boy nothing at all"

* * *

><p>It was the night after the homeless shelter performance when Kurt realised that he didn't care about the socks.<p>

He had a wonderful boyfriend who transferred schools just to be with him and it was their first Christmas together so maybe Blaine was trying to play it safe or something, yeah he was disappointed but he loved Blaine and Blaine loved him so that was all that mattered.

So when Blaine walked into the lima bean for their afternoon coffee date Kurt decided to tell Blaine of his new found revelation.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said the moment Blaine sat down in front of him.

"ummm... for what?" He asked looking confused

"I looked through your Christmas shopping"

"Oh...it was supposed to be a surprise... "

"Yeah ... I know it was wrong but I had a peek in mine"

"What did you think?"

"Do you really not know me that well?" Kurt asked surprising himself (mostly wondering what happened to being ok with receiving socks for Christmas) and Blaine.

"You didn't like it?"

"Blaine, I love you it's just...I don't care how much you spent on a present, I just wanted something a bit more you know personal..."

"And my present wasn't personal enough for you?"

"You know what forget it... I've got to go and help Finn do something" Kurt muttered loud enough for Blaine to hear before getting up

"Kurt ..." Blaine followed Kurt out of the shop and to his car stopping him before he got in "talk to me love"

"It's stupid...don't worry about it"

"Nothing you say is stupid ever and to top it off I always worry about you so ... what's going on?"

"Socks Blaine really... I mean it's just... Socks?"

"Socks?" Blaine repeated looking confused

"My present"

Blaine laughed but stopped abruptly as hurt flashed across Kurt's face as he turned to get into his car.

"Baby listen to me I didn't get you socks for Christmas... what bag did you look in?"

"The red one because of your colour co-ordination thing"

"I was kidding love about the colour co-ordination thing ... I mean if I did do it those are the colours I could pick for the same reasons but do you really see me as the type of person who has patience for that type of thing?"

" no... I guess not... so no socks"

Blaine leaned in for once not looking around to see if anyone was watching to give Kurt a passionate kiss "no ... no socks for you I'm afraid but I promise it's much better" he laughed against Kurt's lips

"Somehow I don't doubt it for a second"

"Good because I love you"

"I love you too and you know I'm not really fussed anymore about what you bought me"

"Trust me you'll love it cause my parents are going to Chicago for business on boxing day so you'll get your present when you come over to spend the night"

Kurt's eyes went wide "I can't wait" he whispered before attacking Blaine's lips

"Didn't you have to help Finn do something?"

"Shut up and kiss me Sock boy"

* * *

><p>Ok so i had a bit more than that planned for the ending but i have found that i cannot write proper smut and when i finally write something decent something awkward happens like my mum walks in and asks if i'm doing homework and then reads when i'm writing over my shoulder and things get awkward around the house... so yeah for now no smut writing ...<p>

until next time hope you enjoyed it

J

p.s really sorry bout the grammar... it sucks i know ... still looking for a beta if anyone's interested ( or reading this)


End file.
